bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hokori Raionhāt
Hokori Raionhāt is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Hokori is a young man with platinum silver hair, his left eye is gray and the right is blue and he has two noticeable scars one on his left arm and the other on his left leg. He wears a modified shihakusho, that features a sleeveless left arm, with the right arm having gray cord attached and wrapped around the upper part of the sleeve. He keeps the sleeve of the right arm rolled up and tucked so it won't fall down. The legs of the shihakusho have been modified to be less baggy, improving movement and in his personal opinion the overall look of the robe itself. In shikai he eminates a white aura that turns azure blue at its peaks. He also ditched the sandals for a light weight pair of black boots that he tucks the legs of his shihakusho into, but he did not like the way the sandals felt under his feet, and he feels that the boots give him better control over his footing. Personality He's very taciturn so he really only speaks when spoken to, but he shows resolve in whatever he sets out to do. He doesn't like people that run over other's for their own gain, or people who talk down on or intentionally beat up people weaker they they are. Likes His likes include eating, training, drinking sake and listening to heavy metal while he fights. He even has an acoustic guitar that he acquired from a friend in the academy and knows how to play the guitar quite well. Dislikes His dislikes include Ramen noodle soup, vinegar, bleu cheese and hollow's. History Backstory! The good stuff Hokori Raionhāt was born in the Rukongai to his father Raian Raionhāto and his mother Tenshi Raionhāto. His family lived a hard life as they lived closer to the outskirts of the Rukon District, so they did not have much to go on their home was a run down house next to the river, and was constantly falling apart. It seemed as though Hokori's family was always having some sort of bad luck, as if there was a curse on their family, and Hokori's father Raian was always blaming their bad luck on Hokori's grandfather Aru, saying he was the reason for the despair his family suffered each day, because he was a Shinigami who was made to do terrible thing's and now the rest of his family suffered the consequences of his actions in the Gotei 13. At a young age Hokori was always picked on and beat up by the bigger kid's in his village, but would always fight back even though he would always lose. The other kids laughed at him, called him weak and called him the cursed boy of the Raionhāto family. One day a boy named Ransu Suzaku picked a fight with Hokori, and even though he knew he was weaker than him Hokori stood up, with no fear of his attacker. Hokori had reached his breaking point and, was determined to defeat his attacker, even though he was outmatched his pride would not let him back down from the fight. Hokori lost the fight, but still he still felt accomplished because he showed Ransu he was not afraid of him. After the fight was over and Hokori lay on the ground bloodied and bruised, he saw the shadow of Suzaku standing over him, with an outstretched arm, he helped Hokori to his feet, and praised him for showing no fear even in the face of defeat. From then on Hokori and Ransu became inseperable, and were constantly fighting with each other just to see was stronger, and even though Hokori and Ransu were two very different from each other, they found respect in one another. Their friendship lead them down paths that were both good and bad, they were constantly fighting with the other kids in the village and over time Hokori started to notice a strange sensation whenever he stayed out all day or after fighting with the other kids or Ransu. He asked his father about it only to have him start scolding him and yelling at him. Hokori had no idea why his father was angry at him and ran away from home to find Ransu. He asked Ransu if he knew anything about what he was feeling, but to no avail. Ransu didn't know what was going on and wondered why he was asking such question's and Hokori explained the situation with his father, and Ransu suggested that he go and ask his parents again, but Hokori decided that he was going to stay with Ransu for the night and go back the next day. Before the light of the next day Hokori was awoke by the screams of villagers and the sound of burning houses crumbling under their own weight. He scrambled to find Ransu, who was nowhere to be found it seemed, so he ran home. As he was running he looked around at the onslaught that descended upon the village and wondered what had caused it, he came upon his family's house and looked on in shock as his home burned to the ground around him. While looking on at the inferno he shouted for his parents and Ransu, he soon began doubting they were alive until he heard a loud shriek that sounded like a monster out of his worst nightmares, he turned around to see a massive hollow standing before him. The hollow quickly descended upon Hokori, slashing his left side with his claws, Hokori lay there on the ground, knowing his death was certain, when he heard the cry of the Gotei 13, who arrived in time to dispose of the hollow. The next thing Hokori remembered was waking up and seeing people standing around him and seeing that his left arm and leg had been slashed open, and passing out again from the pain. When Hokori finally awoke from sleep he sat up and looked around at all the people around him that were both alive and dead. His village had been completely destroyed by hollow's and he had no idea if his parents or Ransu were alive. He was greeted by a man from squad 4 who told him his injuries had been very severe, but that he would be fine after more rest, but Hokori could not rest knowing that his family and his best friend might be gone forever. Hokori asked about his parents and his friend Ransu Suzaku, but he had not seen them. Hokori then decided to go back to his home to look around and see what he could find. When he got back he looked around the rubble and debris that used to be his home and remembered back when his father told him about the cave next to the river where his grandfather made swords for the Gotei 13 and rushed there as fast as he could. Just as he remembered the cave was there and inside were Raian and Tenshi. He ran to them and looked in horror at the body of his dead mother who had been nearly torn apart by the hollow. Tears began to fill Hokori's eyes when he heard his father speak in a low voice, he rushed to his father who was mortally wounded by the same hollow that attacked him last night. His father said in relief he was glad Hokori was alive and told him about the strange feeling he had been having over the last couple of day's. He told him that he was feeling fatigue, and hunger, and thirst for the first time, and that it was because he had reiatsu, and explained that it only happens to certain people and that the best thing for him to do would be to become a Shinigami for the Gotei 13. This confused Hokori, because he thought his father hated the Gotei 13 because of the horrible things they made his grandfather do. The truth was his grandfather was only doing what he had to do to protect his family, he did those things to ensure the life of his wife and son were protected at all times, and it wasn't until then that he understood it. Raian Raionhāto's last words to his son were " become a shinigami and make a good life for yourself." It was decided, Hokori was going to become a shinigami no matter what it took, but he wanted to find Ransu first, so he went back to the village where squad 4 was still tending to the wounded. He asked a man if he had seen a boy with long black hair and green eyes, and to his good luck, he was directed to the other side of the village where the attack had been far less severe. Hokori looked everywhere, and asked everyone if they had seen Ransu, but with no luck. After hours of searching he started to feel weak from hunger and decided to sit and rest for a while, and ended up dozing off to sleep. Hours later he awoke to being kicked and yelled at, when he looked up to see who it was kicking his newly healed up leg, he saw Ransu's smiling face. Newly reunited with his friend he felt a small bit of happiness after losing both of his parents. Hokori explained the situation to Ransu about his parents and about what his father told him to do. Ransu replied that he would not be able to go with him to the Shinigami Academy, when Hokori asked why he told him that he did not feel hunger or fatigue and that he did not have the ability to become a shinigami. Ransu encouraged Hokori to go, and assured him that they would always be friends no matter what happened. The next day Hokori went to the Shinigami Academy with a man he met from squad 4. It was recommended that Hokori be taken in because of the reiatsu he possesed for being so young, and the next day he was in the academy training to become a shinigami, and it was the academy itself that became his new home. Throughout his training he kept to himself for the most-part, making only a few friends along the way. While Hokori had the potential to be a well rounded shinigami, he chose to focus the majority of his training on his sword training, leaving his kido training a lot less developed than it should be. The years flew by and Hokori soon found himself in the advanced training classes, where he excelled at killing his first hollow. Hokori's class mates then realized that Hokori had a vast hatred for hollows, and that he would kill one every chance he was given. Finally after a couple more years he had graduated from the Shinigami Academy and was a full fledged Shinigami. Hokori was constantly training and bettering himself, and it paid off, but Hokori was far from the top of his class so he knew he had work to do, and he still does. Nowadays he spends his time hanging around the barracks and training, constantly trying to better himself and earn recognition among the Gotei 13. Powers and Abilities Nagekikanashimu hito can suck the oxygen out of the air around it, thinning it out and making it much harder to breathe. He can us shunpo and is efficient enough with kido to want to use it often, and has a few combinations in his arsenal that often prove useful in combat situations. 'Zanpakutō' Nagekikanashimu hito is about a foot longer than a standard katana, the scabbard is black, and has the kanji for wind burned into it at the top on both sides and has a red kojiri. The blade itself is onyx colored with the edge polished, the tsuba is a modified crossguard that is wider and more rounded and has a hole at each end of the crossguard, with a black blade collar. The handle of the sword is braided in gray cloth with red underneath. The end cap is ornamented with a foot and a half long piece of rope with the symbol of wind attached at the end. 'Nagekikanashimu hito' Nagekikanashimu hito is a unique Zanpakutō,His true form is a beast with the head's of a lion and tiger, while holding true to his pride he would not back down from any opponent no matter how fierce. His shikai form separates his soul in two forming twin Zanpakutō that take on the form of a naginata and a partisan. The naginata pole is about 6' long, the pole is red with the kanji for tiger burned into the base of the pole. The middle of the pole is wrapped with black leather strips for added grip. The tsuba is black and has gold in lays with lotus blossom designs and a gold blade collar. The blade itself is black with the edge of the blade being polished. The blade is about 18" long making the overall length of the weapon 7' 6" long. The blade has 4 holes that go up the blade starting from the base of the tsuba. The partisan is the same length as the naginata, the pole is black and has a pommel with a 2' long chain hanging from it. The middle of the pole is also wrapped in leather strips for added grip and stability. Where the pole connects to the tsuba has grey fur wrapped around it and the tsuba itself is a modified crossguard that is black with red in lays with the kanji symbols for lion and wind in it. The blade itself has the same length as the naginata blade but it is much wider and it is gray in color, except for the edges of the blade which have been polished. His shikai incantation is : Divide : Nagekikanashimu hito, and he has never shown it off to anyone, because he has never felt the need to use it, but he has a feeling he'll end up using it in the upcoming battles with the Seraphim. 'Inner World' A mostly barren Island that floats in the sky, with high cliff's, sheer drop's and waterfalls on all sides, and it's constantly storming so it's always dark and cloudy, giving it the feel of a cold and dreary winter that is approaching. Powerful wind and rain have changed the landscape and killed most of the plant life, now it's mostly dead trees and large boulders, but the grass remains evergreen for some reason. There are many dilapidated castles of both japanese style pagota's and medieval style castles surrounded by high walls and ramparts, and in the center of of these castles is the only castle that still stands as the weather does not affect it. There are four towers at each corner of the walls, and a much higher tower in the back center that divides into two sections towards the top, the left section is a large japanese style castle and the the right section is a taller medieval tower castle. The court yard has row's of lotus trees that form walk ways to each tower, and a large fountain in the center where the water is always ice cold. High up in the tallest towers are the throne's of Nagekikanashimu hito. In his world the two halves of his soul are separated and each beast dwells in a separate section of the tower, the tiger on the left section and the lion on the right section. Kaze no Ken (Wind Sword) A current of hyper fast wind contours itself around the blade of Nagekikanashimu hito in a 4 inch radius, making it possible to cut an opponent that is blocking close to their body. The wind from the sword also makes it possible to create clouds of dust just by swinging the sword at the ground and kicking dust and dirt up, it can also be used to throw dust into an unsuspecting opponents eyes. Kaze no Ken is a unique ability in the sense that he harder the sword is swung the faster the wind around the sword moves, thus increasing the power of Kaze no Ken. Kyōfū-ryoku (Gale Force) Concentrated waves of wind energy are launched at the foe in groups of three and widen as they cover more ground, making the attack harder to dodge with a wider area of affect. The amount of spirit energy put into the attack determines the color of the attack itself. If the least amount of energy is put into it it will launch as green energy waves, if the max amount of energy is put into it, the energy waves will be gray outlined in black. Only one weapon is needed for this attack but both can be used. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes= Fear no one and you will be feared yourself. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei